


【龄龙】记得保暖

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Kudos: 2





	【龄龙】记得保暖

“说真的，北方的冬天太冷了，除了和张九龄裹着被子在沙发上看电视之外，我想不到什么愉快的事儿。”

王九龙前两天这么说的时候是真的觉得愉快，现在趴在床上挨打的时候也是真的愤怒。

“师哥！我感冒刚好你就打我！”感觉到身后的痛根本没有停的意思，耳旁嗡嗡作响，丧失了反抗的心性，趴在床上叫唤，“师哥啊……”

其实也不是刚好，完全好了有一周，从感冒到现在每次出门儿都被张九龄裹得严严实实，吃药喝水事无巨细，王九龙下了台笑眯眯地凑到师哥身边儿夸他贤妻良母，师哥面无表情地把保温杯端给他，说你最好过两天还能笑出来。

于是这句话成功恐吓到了对事情发展轨迹过于清楚的小朋友，有次小声儿说了句这件儿太厚了不好看，师哥一个眼神儿过来就不敢再言语，卫衣帽子口罩全副武装地穿着去上班。

感冒好了张九龄态度也变好了，以为这事儿就算过去，谁想这才没几天就被按在床上教训，精神崩溃。

“师哥！”见人不理自己，更是难过，右手不愿握起来，手心向上像是不敢动似的摊在床上。

张九龄看着他的样子觉得好笑，本来只是想训两句，提起这件事儿，抓过来攥着手指打了几下，没说两句就犯浑不听话，非得逼着人认真走个过场才行。

两团白嫩的臀肉没打几下就绯红一片，张九龄突然对这个场景颇为困惑，“你多大了？”

男孩被羞臊的迅速脸红起来，疼痛又无奈，苦着脸对师哥的语言天赋毫无招架之力，委屈巴巴地打岔儿，“我饿……”

“起来吃饭！”说着又打了一巴掌。

“好好儿穿衣服记住了吗。”张九龄坐在桌子前还是忍不住念叨，“再敢被冻感冒就不这么容易放过你。”

王九龙刚坐下本来就不舒服，这个人怎么用手都这么疼，闻言更是心悸，抗议道，“那我不如冷死算了！”

张九龄蓦地脸色一沉，把勺子递给他，冷声道，“这种话不许再说。”

王九龙含糊地应了声儿，右手本能接过勺子，碰到指尖的痛点再换到左手，坐也坐不住，眼眶又泛起泪意。

蹙眉看着他萎顿的样子，张九龄揉揉他头发，“真是说两句都不行。”

你那是说两句吗，王九龙可怜巴巴地盯着碗，嗓子暗哑，“疼………”

“那你坐沙发上吃。”张九龄头也不抬地说，本来也没怎么打，小孩冬天怎么变得这么娇气。

“你喂我。”

张九龄侧头笑着看他，接过来碗，“要不你叫我声儿爸爸。”又招人烦地伸手给他看，“我手也疼啊，都红了。”

小孩坐端正身子，默默地探头看了看师哥的手，把自己手都揣在卫衣前面的兜儿里，顾左右而言他，“你快点儿，一会儿晚了……”

晚是很难晚，不过被喂了一碗粥就开心的人，堪称世界第一好哄。

虽然很不喜欢寒冷的天气，手脚冰凉，车里暖风开的太足到了剧场都不想走出去，但还好有你爱我，在冬天拥抱我，想到这些冬天也没有什么不好。

“粉丝说你不爱笑了。”刚进后台就有人调侃。

“我那是真的冷。”王九龙戴着口罩，声音闷闷的。


End file.
